Love, stars, and Areo bars
by fanfictionismyonlyhope
Summary: There are few things Baz actually loves. Areo bars, the night, darkness. Simon snow was among these things. But they were supposed to be enemies...


Chapter one. Oh, snow.

Baz frowned when Simon walked in. Simon was dangerous. He was a threat. He could make Baz crumble with a few words. Baz didn't like for people to be his weakness. And in his opinion, love was a weakness. "Look what the cat dragged in." Baz observed. Simon scowled at him but that didn't stop his heart from fluttering a bit. Thank god that Snow wasn't a vampire, like himself. To him, his heart sounded like elephants but to other wizards it wasn't even heard. "Snow, why are you here, I thought you had class this period." Baz whined, annoyed that he no longer had this period without the constant flutter of his heart, curtsy of the constant arragent hero that seemed to weasel his way into his heart. _Baz,_ he thought_, Listen to yourself! You sound like a middle school girl having her first crush! Stop this foolishness! _"Where are my Areo bars?" Snow interrupted his thoughts, grinning. Snow would hide his mint areo bars, both his and Baz's favorite , and see if Baz could find them. "Snow, you're supposed to be smart. I found them and ate them." Baz rolled his eyes. Snow chuckled at him. Baz's heart fluttered_. Bloody hell,_ he thought. "I'll get you a bar if you walk with me." Simon offered. Baz got out his chair and sighed. "Fine. I was getting hungry any way." Baz sighed, secretly beaming. They walked to the store when snow was hit by a curse. "death is for dying, life is for living put them in the in between, where the world is unforgiving." A person muttered before running. "Snow! No!" Baz said before kneeling. "Oh no…" Baz recognized this as the curse that could drive you into madness faster than insanity itself. And worse, it could only be cured by love that is pure. True love's kiss.. Baz slowly leaned down an d shyly pecked Simons lips. Simon didn't stir. Baz knew what he had to do. "Stiff as a board, light as a feather." Baz mumbled, getting his wand and waving it. He grabbed Simon and walked with the shorter boy cradled I his arms like a sleeping child. He heard Simon groan so he started to run with the handsome boy in his arms barely breathing. He bust into the room and laid Simon on the bed. "Great god Simon. Pleas stay asleep when I do this, but be peaceful." Baz prayed. He leaned over Simon's face and hesitantly kissed Simon on the lips. It lasted no more than half a second but baz jerked away before simon had a chance to feel his lips upon his own. By the time Simon's eyes were open, Baz was across the room, looking out the window and studing the the sky. _What happened? _Simon thought before laying back down. "Baz?" he muttered, after remembering what happened, encluding the kiss. Baz walked over and raised his eyebrows at him. Simon clutched at his shirt, still weak from the curse, and pulled the boy closer to him. "Snow, what are yo-" Baz was cut off by Simon's soft pink lips. Baz tore away and shook his head sadly "Snow. You don't want to do this. You'll regret it, in a minute, an hour, two hours, in the middle of the night, I the morning, in a day, in a week, in a month, in a year, at the end of your ifr. Either way, even though it is tempting, I will not be the cause of your pain any longer. I refuse. I have already put you in harms way so many times, many of them from being even _near_ me. Heck, im putting you in danger right now. But im just a bit too selfish leave on my own. So I need you to kick me out of this room. I cant stand having you in danger, even if it means hurting myself. " Baz said confidently. Simon was taken aback. Did Baz rally care that much? Simon has always had feelings for Baz, nut he locked them away in a box, unaware that the box was big enough to allow the feeling to grow. 'No. I will not regret it. I refuse to let you leave me, either." Simon said with matching confidence before reaching and grabbing Baz's collar and planting his lips on Baz's warm lips. Baz, who had fallen next to Simon, laced his fingers with the other boys soft fluffy hair. Simon licked Baz's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when he was denied, nipped at the pale boy's in the same place. Soon ,Baz gasped from the surprise when Simon let his hands drift down and pinch his butt before bringing them back to his raven black hair, and simon caressed the other boy's tongue, the sweet taste of black berry hitting him like a wave. Baz could taste the faintest hint of mint among apple cider. Odd, but amazingly addicting and perfectly suiting Simon. "Sorry… you taste like freshly picked summer black berries. Now, with some cream, I would eat you, but your lucky this time…" Simon yawned before looking up and the sharp-tounged boy was dozing off. Baz was falling asleep with his arms wrapped around a grinning but tired simon. "Sleep." He mumbles in the muscular boys hair. _If this is a dream,_ Baz thought, _don't wake me up._


End file.
